The present invention relates to a cooling device for coke dry cooling. More particularly, it relates to a cooling device in which coke is supplied from above and a gaseous cooling medium is supplied from below in counterflow.
Cooling devices of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. A known cooling device has a housing with upper and lower parts and a pre-chamber which extends downwardly into the region of a discharge conduit for the gaseous cooling medium. In the known cooling devices which have been utilized for a long time, the drawing off of the gaseous cooling medium from the upper part of the cooling device is performed via an annular passage which remains in masonry of the cooling device coating. This construction has a disadvantage in the fact that a plurality of complicated brick shapes are required for lining of the annular passage in the cooling device coating, and generally for this construction extremely high amount of refractory lining material is necessary. Moreover, the different thermal expansion between the inner and the outer surfaces of the cooling device during the cooling process leads to very fast damages to the refractory lining. In the known constructions, these damages cannot be repaired or can be repaired only with great difficulties and considerable expenses in time and material.
It has also been proposed to arrange in the cooling device an annular insert which forms a so-called pre-chamber and extends from above into the interior of the cooling device until it overlaps the region below the discharge conduit for the gaseous cooling medium. Such a construction is shown, for example, in FIG. 1 of the German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,700,783. The coke which is supplied into the cooling device from above exits from the annular insert and accumulates as a pile which forms a closed annular hollow between the inner wall of the cooling device and the outer wall of the annular insert. Since an opening of the discharge conduit for the gaseous cooling medium is also located in this region, hot gases exiting from the coke to be cooled travel through the annular hollow into the discharge conduit. This construction provides for a certain simplification and improvement as compared with the first described construction. However, it is also not free of some disadvantages.